Los cambios, no siempre son malos
by death-chidori
Summary: De un momento a otro, las vidas de Hawkeye y Mustang cambian de golpe, pero, quiza no todo sea tan malo... Royai!
1. Chapter 1 El destino nos atrapa

HoOola! owo, pues este es mi primer fan fic, eh leído muchos, mas nunca he escrito, y quería que mi primer Fic fuera Royai o xD bueno, espero lo disfruten… aquí va:

Capitulo 1: Un baile indeseado…

Riza Hawkeye, una chica inteligente, simpática, y por supuesto, muy bonita, era la típica chica normal, con los problemas de todas, excepto por que nunca había tenido todos esos problemas amorosos, y no estaba en sus planes tenerlos.

El primer día de clases, Riza llego a la escuela, acompañada de su gran amiga Gracia, quien como el año anterior, iba riendo muy contenta.

Riza – dijo Gracia sonriéndole a su amiga - ¿No te gustaría tener un novio es este nuevo año? –

Claro que no – dijo Riza fríamente – eso solo seria un contratiempo

Pero piénsalo bien, creo que seria divertido ver a Elizabeth Hawkeye enamorada al fin– dijo con una sonrisa picara en sus labios y mirándola fijamente

Ja! – exclamo Riza tratando de desviar la mirada – pues tendrás que buscarte otra manera de divertirte, por que eso no sucedera –

La primera parte del día no tenían clases, solo era para presentarse con los nuevos o conocer la escuela, asi que rápido llego el medio día, y con el, la hora del almuerzo, y como los últimos años se reunieron en la mesa habitual Riza, Gracia, Edward, Al, y por supuesto Winry. Todo estaba como de costumbre, Ed renegando por la comida, Al tratando de calmarlo y Winry gritando que se callaran, mientras Riza y Gracia solo miraban y se sonreían mutuamente.

Bueno, ya es suficiente – dijo Riza ya algo irritada

En ese momento, un silencio recorrió la cafetería, acababan de llegar al lugar dos de los chicos mas codiciados de la escuela, por una puerta había entrado el nuevo en la escuela, pero ya conocido Jean Havoc, acompañado por Kain Fuery, y por la otra, el mas codiciado Roy Mustang obviamente acompañado por su mejor amigo Maes Hughes.

Roy y Jean nunca se habían llevado bien, siempre estaban compitiendo para ver quien era el mejor de los dos, asi que a Roy no le cayo bien la idea de que Havoc llegara a su escuela, y rogaba al cielo por no tener clases con el…

Mientras que la mayoría de las chicas deseaba con toda su alma compartir al menos una clase con uno de ellos, Riza deseaba lo contrario, que no le tocara ninguna clase con ninguno de ellos, ya que creía que solo serian una distracción en clase.

Termino el almuerzo, y era hora de recoger sus horarios en la oficina de administración, y como cada año, estaba lleno, ya que solo había tres secretarias que repartían los horarios…

Odio esta fila – dijo Winry fastidiada de haber estado tanto tiempo en la fila

Lo se Winry, pero no tenemos otra opción – le dijo Gracia Resignada

¿Qué es eso? – gruño Riza con un gesto de desacuerdo

Veían a Roy mustang acercándose a la ventanilla sin hacer fila…

Hola linda señorita – le susurro Roy a la joven secretaria que atendía

Tiene que hacer fila joven – dijo ella sin mirarlo

Pero no sabes quien soy cariño? – dijo Roy tomándola de la barbilla y haciendo que lo mirara, dedicándole una seductora sonrisa…

Pe…pero… Roy Mustang – se sorprendió la joven al verlo – permíteme buscar tu horario… -

Seria mucha molestia que me entregaras también el de mi amigo Maes Hughes – dijo Roy guiñándole un ojo

No, no! Claro que no joven Mustang – y en unos momentos le entrego a Roy los dos horarios, y este se retiro…

Ese bastardo de Mustang! – dijo Riza frunciendo el entrecejo

Ya cálmate amiga – Gracia puso su mano en su hombro, no puedes hacer nada

Esta tan engreído, no se como puede ser tan popular… - Dijo Riza con un suspiro

Riza vio su horario, no estaba mal, y compartía la mayoría de las clases con Gracia, a pesar de todo, no era tan mal día…

Y al final del día, ya solo faltaba la ceremonia de bienvenida, donde el director les daba unas pocas palabras, y después hacían una pequeña fiesta.

A donde vas Riza? – pregunto Ed, ofreciéndole un refresco

A casa, a donde mas? – dijo Riza dándose la vuelta para poderlo mirar

Pero… no te quedaras a la fiesta?

Preferiría no hacerlo… Ed – dijo Riza tratando de disimular su melancolía

Esta bien, pero te acompaño a casa – dijo Ed dedicándole una linda sonrisa

No es necesario, es mas, creo que prefiero quedarme un momento

Gracia y los demás se animaron al ver que riza entraba de nuevo al gimnasio, donde se realizaba la fiesta.

Después de un rato, todos bailaban animosos, solo quedaban Riza y Gracia, que parecían platicar de un tema algo serio.

Me permite esta pieza señorita? – pregunto Maes a Gracia, mientras se inclinaba un poco

Yo…yo… - gracia no sabia que decir, estaba muy sorprendida – Pues… no te molesta Riza?

No Gracia, tu diviértete – Riza no quería arruinarle la oportunidad, sabia que su amiga se moría por Maes desde el año anterior.

No, no podemos dejarla sola, esperen un minuto…

Al paso de unos pocos minutos, Maes se acercaba, pero para la sorpresa de las chicas, iba acompañado de Roy Mustang…

Creo que quieren que Roy baile contigo Riza… - dijo Gracia algo asustada

Que ni lo piense, no bailare con el… - dijo Riza decidida

Riza! hazlo por mi, es mi única oportunidad con Maes… por favor – dijo Gracia poniendo un gesto de suplica…

Todo listo – Dijo Maes contento – Riza, Roy te acompañara un momento, en lo que yo bailo con Gracia..

Riza estaba a punto de dar un rotundo "no" pero al ver la cara de su amiga, decidió no arruinarle el momento y acepto…

Después de varios minutos en silencio, Roy decidió iniciar la conversación…

Am… - Roy hizo un sonido con la boca, para llamar la atención de Riza – tu nombre es Riza cierto?

En realidad es Elizabeth, solo mis amigos me llaman Riza – dijo transmitiéndole una indirecta algo dolorosa

Ah, muy bien – dijo Roy sorprendido por la respuesta – supongo que has de saber quien soy, no?

Mmm… quien no lo sabe – Riza puso un gesto de desaprobación y a los pocos minutos, sin darse cuenta, Roy la estiro, y comenzaron a bailar

Quien crees que eres? – pregunto Riza indignada

Dijiste que lo sabias… soy Roy Mustang – y puso una sonrisa de satisfacción

No eres mas que un engreído – dijo riza, cuando re acerco Havoc, y pidió a Riza que bailara con el, ella acepto sintiéndose aliviada, y Roy se retiro molesto…

Bueno! este es el primer cap! espero les haya gustado U y tratare de subirlo lo mas seguido que pueda nn  
espero sus reviews!

...bye...

Atte: Chidori:P


	2. Chapter 2 Una tragedia nos une

hoOola! aqui el segundo capitulo P espero les guste y me dejen reviews para saber como voy xD

Aqui se los dejo:

Segundo Capitulo:  
UNA TRAGEDIA TE HACE PENSAR

Roy estaba totalmente furioso, sus manos estaban tensas y su mirada no se separaba de Riza, quien bailaba animosamente con Jean.

El era totalmente diferente a lo que Riza creía, era culto e inteligente, además de muy guapo.

Bailas muy bien – Havoc sonrió coquetamente – Riza, cierto?

Si, y gracias por el cumplido joven, es usted muy gentil – Riza noto que Havoc se sorprendió con aquellas palabras, sinceramente ella era demasiado educada, pero que se podía esperar de una joven con buena posición social, nieta del general Grumman y cuyo padre era un gran empresario

Riza… eres tan… - Jean no pudo terminar la frase, cuando el celular de Riza los interrumpió

Permíteme un momento…

Al finalizar la llamada, Jean noto lagrimas en los ojos de Riza, ella solo se despidió ofreciéndole una disculpa, y ella y Gracia salieron de la fiesta sin mas avisos.

Roy pretendía seguirla para demostrarle su profundo descontento con lo sucedido, y por supuesto darle a saber que él era Roy Mustang, el chico más deseable, y ella no era mas que Elizabeth, pero camino a la puerta, tropezó con Psiren, y esta no lo dejo pasar hasta que bailaron una pieza…

…

Habían pasado ya tres días del baile de bienvenida, todos estaban con sus clases normales, Roy había checado los horarios y tenia varias clases con Riza y su amiga, sin embargo, ninguna de las dos se había presentado a clases, y ningún directivo quería dar informes del motivo, pero era obvio que lo sabían…

Roy estaba desesperado, sin darse cuenta del interés por ella que le había brotado, él decía que tenia que ponerla en su lugar, sin embargo el solo deseaba saber si algo le había pasado a Elizabeth…

Calma Roy – Maes bostezo y dio a conoces su aburrimiento por el tema

No descansare hasta poner a esa… mujer en su lugar… - dijo Roy, mientras escondía sus ojos llenos de frustración entre su cabellera… - además, tampoco ha venido Gracia..

Lo sé, pero tarde o temprano vendrá, así que no hay de que preocuparse…

Por la tarde Roy decidió no salir con sus amigos, y quedarse en casa, cosa muy rara en el desde los últimos años, así que no tenia idea de que se hacia solo en su casa, por lo que vio el periódico de la mañana, no había nada interesante, solo noticias de políticos disputando o celebridades en aprietos, nada que a el le interesara.

Pero de pronto, su mirada se desvió a una foto de la segunda pagina, eran tres personas, una mujer sonriente y con cara simpática, un hombre sentado en una gran silla, con el entrecejo fruncido que hacia notar que era bastante estricto, y al lado de este, una joven con cara de incomodidad, pero aun así era muy hermosa, cabello rubio que le llegaba a la cintura, ojos color ámbar y unas manos finas que posaban en el hombro del hombre, esa joven… le parecía haberla visto, pero no recordaba bien, bajo la foto había un pequeño texto que decía que esta había sido tomada ya hacia dos años, así que comenzó a leer la noticia para saber quien era la joven:

"Es una pena informar por este medio, el terrible acontecimiento ocurrida ya hace dos días, en la carretera del Sur, donde el distinguido empresario Hawkeye, fue acecinado. No se sabe quien fue el responsable, sin embargo se sabe que los presuntos criminales le dieron un balazo en el estomago y un golpe en la cabeza, cosa que lo hizo quedar inconsciente y después robaron el auto en el que viajaba de regreso a casa, dejándolo a la mitad de la carretera, esto es realmente una pena, ya que el señor Hawkeye tenia una hija, Elizabeth Hawkeye, la cual hace solo dos meses había perdido a su madre a causa de un problema en el corazón, y aun no se sabe quien quedara a cargo de los negocios del empresario…"

Roy pensó unos momentos, había oído del Señor Hawkeye, era muy conocido en esa ciudad, sin embargo nunca se había preocupado por si tenía familia, este pensó con detenimiento…

Elizabeth Hawkeye… es el nombre de la joven de la foto… - Roy se recostó en su cama, y en cuestión de segundos estaba soñando con el día del baile y el ultimo día de clases del año anterior:

EN SUEÑOS

Am… - Roy hizo un sonido con la boca, para llamar la atención de Riza – tu nombre es Riza cierto?

En realidad es Elizabeth, solo mis amigos me llaman Riza – dijo transmitiéndole una indirecta algo dolorosa

Ah, muy bien – dijo Roy sorprendido por la respuesta – supongo que has de saber quien soy, no?

El día de premiaciones del año anterior:

El premio por el segundo mejor promedio del año es para la señorita Elizabeth Hawkeye – dijo el director entregándole un diploma a Riza, que sonreía alegremente…

FIN DEL SUEÑO

Riza Hawkeye!!! – grito Roy en cuanto despertó…

No podía creerlo, Riza era la hija de uno de los empresarios más importantes del país, se sorprendió tanto, que decidió seguir leyendo la noticia, para estar seguro:

"El señor Hawkeye se velara hoy a medio día, sin embargo, por motivos del clima, no será sepultado hasta mañana a las 10 de la mañana en el panteón del norte…"

Roy paso el resto de la tarde pensando en lo sucedido, hasta que pudo conciliar el sueño, ya en la mañana pensaría mejor…

A la mañana siguiente Roy despertó, se dio un buen baño con agua caliente y se vistió de negro, con una camisa que resaltaba la fuerza de sus músculos, y decidió ir al funeral…

Al llegar al panteón medito si seria correcto, pero que rayos, el nunca había hecho lo correcto, así que decidió entrar, y camino un rato hasta encontrar el lugar donde estaban sepultando al padre de Riza… y ahí estaba, una joven que le había acelerado el pulso al bailar con ella, la joven que se había visto tan fuerte cuando discutieron… ahora estaba desmoronada, ahí , con su larga y hermosa cabellera agarrada en una trenza, con un vestido largo y negro, que no dejaba ver su esbelto cuerpo, y que le quitaba todo su brillo, tenia la piel pálida y los ojos rojos, como si hubiese llorado por semanas.

El sacerdote dio por terminada la ceremonia, y la gente comenzó a despedirse de Riza, y a darle su pésame, hasta que Riza se quedo sola con Gracia que la abrazaba, frente a la tumba de su padre, no dejaba de llorar, y al ver a Roy detrás de un árbol a solo unos metros de ella…

Lárgate!!! No voy a permitir que te burles de mi desgracia Mustang! – le grito Riza con lágrimas en los ojos – Por lo menos respeta mi dolor! – esto ultimo con un tono mas suave y lleno de dolor y angustia…


	3. Chapter 3 Todo es como antes

**TODO ES COMO ANTES**

Roy no tenia palabras… se quedo totalmente mudo, no sabia que hacer, solo siguió sus instintos, como siempre lo hacia

- Ri…Elizabeth, yo… lo… lo siento – Roy no era bueno en eso, por lo que no podía evitar tartamudear – en verdad

- Pues, gracias – Riza no lo miraba – supongo - su voz parecia fria y distante

- Esto… la escuela – Riza se giro para poder verlo – si quieres, puedo pasarte los apuntes – dijo Roy tratando de parecer calmado – no son muchos, bueno, si quieres –

Riza no podía creer lo que escuchaba – si, gracias… Roy – Riza retrocedió un poco, no le gustaba estar tan cerca de el.

- bueno, nos vemos Elizabeth – Roy se sentía un idiota – adiós Gracias

- Riza – lo interrumpió esta – llámame… Riza

Roy no lo creía, había logrado que la única chica que lo había humillado, se acercara a el – hasta luego, Riza –

**…**

Todo le daba vueltas, se sentía como nunca antes, que le había echo esa chica?, el no era así, el no ponía atención en clase para ayudar a nadie, y ahora, tenia dos días portándose como el mejor alumno para pasarle sus notas a esa chica, una chica que había conocido apenas hace una semana.

- Roy – Maes saco a Roy de sus pensamientos – le decía a Psiren que somos los campeones en atletismo de la escuela, desde hace dos años –

- Eh? – Roy no había escuchado ni media palabra – si como sea – salio de la cafetería en que se encontraba, no recordaba como había llegado ahí.

Recorrió varias calles, no tenia rumbo fijo, su mente estaba en blanco, de vez en cuando el claxon de los vehículos a punto de atropellarlo lo sacaban de sus pensamientos, que estaba haciendo?

-Mustang – dijo la voz temblorosa de una chica – que..que haces aquí?

Sin darse cuenta, Roy estaba parado frente a la puerta de la casa de Riza, no sabia en que momento había llegado ahí, ni siquiera si había sido él quien toco el timbre.

-Yo.. – no sabia que responder – quería saber como estabas… aun no has ido a la escuela -

-Pues… no he tenido tiempo, tenia que poner en regla unos papeles – la voz de Riza se quebró – no se quien se hará cargo de los negocios de mi padre… lo mas seguro es que sea mi abuelo, pero no creo que tenga mucho tiempo –

-Bueno Riza… si te puedo ayudar… solo dime – Roy se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida

**…**

Que estaba haciendo? A el no le interesaba ayudar a nadie, las chicas eran lindas, pero para salir con ellas, y divertirse, no para oír sus penas y tratar de ayudarlas, ademas, se estaba portando como estupido, el no era asi, con cualquier otra chica, se habria olvidado de sus penas, y la habria besado apasionadamene.

Pasaron los días, y Roy volvió a sus andadas, salía con varias chicas, no entraba a clase, y a las pocas que entraba, no ponía nada de atención, todo era como antes. Sin embargo, pronto llegaría el momento en el que Roy Mustang, se daría cuenta de lo que siente, se aproximaba el momento de grandes cambios… para todos…

-Claro que no – dijo Ed a su hermano, que intentaba convencerlo de que el profesor de física testaba equivocado en una ley – el libro dice exactamente lo mismo –

- Pues quizás el libro también se equivoque hermano – pero el pequeño no se rendiría – además, el profesor es muy distra… - Al no pudo terminar su oración, cuando salio corriendo hacia la puerta, Ed por su parte no hizo mas que seguirlo

**…**

-Riza! – Grito Winry emocionada, no había visto a Riza desde el funeral de su padre – que bueno que volviste, te hará bien distraerte –

- Es verdad – Ed no se veía tan animado como el resto – a demás, tu no eres de las que se deprimen, no va contigo –

El timbre que anunciaba inicio de las clases interrumpió su conversación, los chicos se despidieron de Riza y Gracia, y cada uno se fue a sus respectivas aulas, mientras Riza solo deseaba no tener que responder preguntas incomodas, ni recibir miradas de lastima, eso no le gustaba.

Se sentó en el pupitre que siempre usaba, vio pasar a la maestra de fisiología frente a ella, que solo le dedico una borrosa sonrisa, nada había cambiado, la clase de la profesora Dante siempre había sido aburrida, pero aun así, le agradaba.

Gracias miraba el reloj impaciente, y de vez en cuando miraba hacia atrás, Riza no sabia por que, prefería no preguntar mucho, pero no perdía nada volteando una vez, así podría saber de quien provenían los molestos papeles que le impedían concentrarse al topar con su cabeza, así que decidió voltear de una manera rápida, para que nadie se percatara de su interés, pero no cumplió su cometido, ya que al toparse con los negros y profundos ojos de Roy mustang, no volvió a mirar al frente en bastante tiempo, hasta que sintió un golpe en su pierna derecha.

-Riza – dijo gracias en voz baja – que pasa? –

-Nada, por que habría de pasar algo? – dijo Riza sin prestarle mayor atención

-Por Dios! Todos se han dado cuenta de que no le quitas la mirada a Mustang!-

Riza no volvió a decir nada, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba mirando a Roy, pero, por que lo estaba haciendo?

Al final de la clase, como de costumbre, todos salieron, quedándose Riza y Gracia al final, para no meterse al alboroto

-Hola Riza – dijo Roy a Riza por detrás, mientras le quitaba un pequeño y fino pasador que sostenía su cabello – te vez mejor así –

-Mustang! – Riza no pudo evitar sonrojarse – no tienes derecho a … - no pudo terminar la frase, pues sus labios estaban atrapados por los de Roy…

Al separarse y abrir los ojos de nuevo, solo pudo ver que Gracia la miraba sorprendida, y a Roy sostenido de una banca con la mejilla roja, podía suponer que si no fuera por eso, habría caído al suelo…

continuara...


	4. Chapter 4 ¿Una relacion?

**¿UNA RELACION?**

Riza no pudo reaccionar, no podía creer lo que había hecho, no estaba segura de que fuera lo correcto, no hablo, solo se limito a recoger su pasador del suelo, colocárselo en la melena, y salir del salón camino a su siguiente clase junto con Gracia.

- Que… que le pasa? – Murmuro Roy a Maes con una mano en la mejilla – esta loca?  
- Bueno, hay que admitir que la chica tiene carácter – Maes le dedico una risa burlona a su amigo mientras salía del salón.

Durante el resto del día, Roy no dejo de pensar en lo sucedido, las otras clases que compartía con Riza, se la había pasado mirándola sin poder evitarlo.

- Mustang – dijo el profesor de literatura, que sin que Roy se percatara, se había posado frente a el – quiere decirme cuales son los géneros aristotélicos de la literatura griega?

- Eh? Pues… - sinceramente, a Roy no le interesaba aquello – no se?

- Lo suponía… Hawkeye – el profesor apunto a Riza con la pluma – la respuesta

Riza estaba distraída, sumergida en sus pensamientos, asi que el profesor tuvo que repetirle la pregunta

- Pues son… Tragedia, comedia, poesía y epopeya – esa pregunta era fácil para ella

…

Al termino de las clases, Ed, Al y Winry se fueron a casa después de despedirse de Riza y Gracia, estas, decidieron pasar a tomar un café, y así lo hicieron.

- Riza? – gracia no pudo disimular su preocupación – que pasa?

- Mhm? Nada, en verdad, solo estoy distraída – Sonrio a su amiga y dio un sorvo del café americano que había pedido

- Exacto, tu no eres distraída Riza, y hoy casi te atropeyan por esa razón? -

- No se Gracia – esta vez, miraba directamente a los ojos de su amiga – algo me pasa con el idiota de Mustang –

Sin darse cuenta, había oscurecido, el padre de Gracia había pasado por ella, pues tenían que asistir a una cena, asi que Riza decidió ponerse en marcha hacia su casa.

Caminaba como antes, distraída y distante, pero esta vez, no iba Gracia con ella para cuidarla.

- Cuidado señorita! – el grito de un hombre desconocido la saco de su mundo, y al mirar, se dio cuenta de que un auto iba hacia ella, pero no se podía mover, el pánico la paralizo.



…

- Roy – dijo Maes deteniéndose – Roy! Riza! – al voltear a ver a su amigo, se dio cuenta de que este ya no estaba a su lado, sino que corría en dirección a ella.

Roy logro lanzar a Riza hacia la acera justo a tiempo, quedando sobre esta, y el coche se detuvo unos metros después, para revisar que estuvieran bien, al ver que no había heridos graves, decidió irse antes de recibir una multa.

- Estúpida – fue la única palabra que Roy le dedico a Riza antes de moverse para que esta se levantara, sin decir nada, sabia que era verdad.

- Gracias – dijo fríamente Riza ya de pie y de espaldas a Roy, que todavía no se levantaba – estas bien? – se giro hacia el que yacía en el suelo masajeándose una pierna.

- Bien? Arriesgue mi vida por la tuya – Roy no pensaba lo que decía – y creo que me fracturé una pierna, ¡rayos!

Riza lo ayudo a levantarse en una sola pierna, puso el brazo de Roy sobre sus hombros, y se encaminaron al hospital, sin decir una palabra, solo los débiles gemidos de Roy causados por el dolor.

…

- Que? – dijo Winry sorprendida, no creía lo que veía – Roy y Riza?

- Debe ser una farsa – murmuro Ed – ella jamás lo aceptaría

Riza caminaba por el pasillo, con sus libros en la mano izquierda, y los de Roy en la derecha, este a su vez, caminaba junto a ella, apoyado en unas muletas, y un yeso en la pierna derecha.

Entraron a clase, Roy se sento atrás de Riza, y Gracia al lado de esta.

- Que pasa amiga? – susurro Gracia tratando que la profesora no la escuchara – hay rumores de que sales con Mustang, es mentira verdad?

- No gracia, no es mentira – Riza bajo la mirada a sus apuntes – es solo, mientras se recupera.

Gracia no volvió a mencionar nada, sino hasta el descanso, Riza dejo a Roy en una mesa con sus amigos, y salió del comedor con su amiga, para poder platicar sin interrupciones.

- Me sentí culpable, y le ofresi ayudarlo en todo – Riza bajola mirada, y un mechon de cabello se incorporo a su frente.

- Lo vas a ayudar saliendo con el? – gracia subió el tono de voz – hay mejores maneras de ayudar a alguien Riza! O podrías hacerlo sin salir con el!

-Lo se, le ofrecí esa opción, pero dijo que no quería que la gente pensara que le tenia lastima – esta vez, Riza levanto la cara y sonrió vagamente a Jean – y dijo que si creían que salíamos, nadie diría nada –

…

El resto del día, Riza escucho muchos rumores que nunca se imagino, las chicas la señalaban y se reían, pero que podía esperar, era la primera chica en la escuela que le quitaba la soltería a Roy Mustang, todas debían odiarla.

--

Listo! es cuarto chap, espero y les guste, y dejen reviews para saber si les gusta


	5. Chapter 5 ¿Es Amor?

**¿Es Amor?**

Al comienzo de su supuesta relacion, Riza no la estaba pasando muy bien que digamos, no le gustaba Roy, y sus amigos le reprochaban que saliera con el, ella no les habia contado nada, ya que no queria preocuparlos, solo se lo habia contado a Gracia, no se lo podia callar todo, ademas, sabia que podia contar con que ella no le reprocharia a Roy lo que hacia.

Jean por su parte, concideraba Riza una buena amiga, y Roy no le gustaba para ella, asi que estaba realmente molesto.

- hola niña bonita - las palabras de Roy a unos cuantos metros de ella, la sacaron de sus pensamientos - como has estado?-

Riza se sonrojo un poco al ver que habia dicho eso frente a varios de sus amigos - Ah, hola - trato de no mirar a os otros - pues, bien .. y tu?

- Igual, ah, oye - Roy le pasaba los libros que sacaba del casillero a Maes y los otros se retiraban - Maes y yo iremos al cine esta tarde, quieres ir?

- Am.. yo... bueno - no estaba seura de que Maes supiera lo de su relacion, asi que no podia decirle un "eso no es parte del trato" - supongo, a quien llevara el?

Roy miro a Maes con una sonrisa picara - bueno, quisiera que llevaras a tu amiga... mm... la de cabello castaño - Roy sonrio tiernamente

- Gracia - se apresuro Maes - bueno, si ella quiere claro - el siempre habia sido mas atento a lo que las mujeres creian

- Si, no te preocupes Maes - Riza sonrio de una manera muy tierna - ahi estaremos

- Bueno, pasamos por ustedes a tu casa, a eso de las seis, esta bien? - Maes era muy alegre, y no dejaba de sonreir, lo que hacia que Riza se sonrojara

- Claro

Ed se acercaba rapidamente a ellos, Maes no queria que Roy tuviera problemas, asi que se despidio de Riza rapidamente, pero no pudo hacer que Roy dijera nada, estaba demaciad adentro de sus pensamientos, ya lejos de ahi, lo sacudio bruscamente, pero cuando hubo reaccionado, seguia sin hablar mucho.

- Maes... - Roy miraba al frente, sin rumbo fijo

- eh? - Este sin embargo, lo miraba atento

- Ella... te sonrio, te sonrio como... - Roy alzo un poco el rostro, y unos cuantos mechones de cabello cubrieron parte de sus ojos - como nunca me sonrie a mi..

...

Se acercaba la hora de la llegada de los chicos, Gracia esaba muy contenta, admitia que le gustaba Maes, Riza por su parte, estaba deseosa de que Roy llegara, pero no encontraba motivo para estar asi, Roy no le gustaba, o si?

La hora llego y los chicos tambien, puntuales, camino al cine Riza y Roy no hablaron mucho, Maes y Gracia al contrario, no pararon de hablar. Ya en el cine, Los chicos compraron, cada uno, un paquee de palomitas grendes y dos refrescos, las chicas secidieron entrar a ver una comedia, bueno, eso se suponia, por que Riza no le encontro ninguna gracia, y sin darse cuenta, se la paso mirando a Roy, que se veia guapisimo riendo

- Riza - Roy tomo un sorbo de refresco y se acerco a ella para hablar mas bajo - no estas poniendo aencion a la peicula verdad?

- eh? - la preguta tomo de sorpesa a Riza - por supusto que si

- Por dios Riza - Roy puso una sonrisa que refrejaba satisfaccion, y a la vez seguridad - Hay que ser muy idiota para no darse cuenta de que me has estado mirando toda la pelicula

- No es verdad - Riza no se percato de que Roy se acercaba a ella de forma amenazadora - Roy, tu sabe que...

Jamas termino esa frase, pues los labios de Roy sobre los suyos se o impidieron de forma definiiva, el beso comenso suave, y con un aire inocente, pero poco a poco se torno apacionado, y hasta algo brusco, pero ambos lo disfrutaban

.

- Roy! - el grito de Riza al separarse de el, proboco que muchos en la sala los miraran - No puedes hacer eso - dijo en tono mas bajo

- Eh? claro que si - Dijo mientras se pasaba sus dedos entre la melena despeinada - eres mi novia no?

Riza se enfurecio, acaso Rpy tenia derecho a hacer lo que quisiera con ella, solo por que habian echo un trato tan absurdo?

- Bueno, si crees que tienes derecho... - roy la interrumpio

- Mira, lo estabas disfrutando, si me lo niegas prometo no volver a hacerlo - Esta vez, Roy estaba serio y Riza no pudo responder - lo vez

- Si de eso se trata, te quitare el derecho que crees tener sobre mi Mustang- Sin darse cuenta, comenzaron a subir la voz, y al poco tiempo discutian de pie ytodos los miraban

- Que? por dios Hawkeye, no me amenaces a mi - Roy abia perdido el control sobre si mismo

- No es una amenaza - Sin saber por que, Riza ya no veia claro, estaba segura de que tenia que salir de ahi, o romperia a llorar - es un hecho mustang, olvidate de nuestra supuesta relacion

- Muy bien - Roy estaba totalmente furioso - me sera muy sencillo

que? riza no podia creer lo que acababa de escuchar, en alguna parte de si misma, esperaba que Roy la quisiera, aunque sea un poquito, que no le fuera facil dejarla ir asi de facil, sin decir nada mas, tomo su bolso y salio de la sala, no sabia que debia hacer, si gritar o llorar.


End file.
